Weston High School Host Club?
by DistrictsandWizards
Summary: All Ciel wanted to do was find a quiet place to study. "Welcome to the Weston Host Club, Honor Student." "Oh I see, so you're the honor student. One of the youngest to enroll in Class A, because of your parents company. Am I correct, Ciel Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked, an eyebrow rose curiously." Based off of Ouran High School Host Club, may be continued, no parings as of now.
1. Host Club?

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Ouran High School Host Club. I am simply modifying them for my own enjoyment :)

I know Weston is technically a collage but having it be a High school sounded a lot better, I dunno *shrug*

I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive grumbled softly under his breath, stomping heavily up the stairs.

"_Weston High is a very hard working school; proud to be one of the finest establishments for learning." Tch_, what a joke." Ciel mocked quietly under his breath. Weston High was a fine establishment, there was no mistaking that. Its three stories built from the ground up, complete with a very ornate chapel, two courtyards and a gazebo (yet that was strictly off limits to anyone except the school's four prefects.)

Being enrolled into the school Ciel had no qualms with- not at all, it was the students that posed the biggest problems. Up until recently the school had been an all-boys public school. It was rumored the Headmaster had changed it as a way to bring more money into Weston. (aka to himself also) And when mixing boys with girls in a boarding school and you instantly get a plethora of drama. And with drama comes gossip.

If anything it was more of a playground than a school to them; a place where they could fool around and talk to their friends all day.

Hence Ciel's problem. It may sound like a grand ole time but he wouldn't hear the end of it from his parents if he didn't get good grades. Both of the school's libraries always seemed to be full of chat-happy teenagers, leaving him no quiet places to study in peace. (The dorms were just as bad)

So he had set off to find _any _place at all within the school that held some quiet. Just when he was about to give up and head to lunch, he came across a door to the third music room.

"This music room? It hasn't been in use for years. Seems like this is the only place suitable enough to get some work done." He began to pull open the door, determined, expecting to see the lights off. Instead a bright light shone through and he stopped, instantly hit with a heavy smell of roses. Simultaneously, several blood red rose petals swirled through the open door, fluttering about and scattering.

"Welcome!" A group of voices cheerfully harmonized, as if expecting someone to show up. Curiosity getting the best of him, Ciel opened the door the rest of the way and stepped inside slowly, surprised to see six fellow male students gathered around in the center.

"Oh, it's a boy." One of them- a short blonde said.

"Ronald, isn't he in the same class as you?" A boy whom Ciel instantly recognized as Sebastian Michaelis, one of the top students in Weston. Ciel was a bit busy gawking at them all to cut in, awkwardly standing up against the door. The blonde who had spoken before- Ronald, apparently, shrugged.

"Yeah, but I've never talked to the guy. He mostly keeps to himself." A black haired boy next to him, (William, if Ciel recalled correctly. Yet another top student like Sebastian.) tsked Ronald a little.

"It's impolite to say it like that. Welcome to the Weston Host Club, Honor Student."

"Oh I see, so _you're _the honor student. One of the youngest to enroll in Class A, because of your parents company. Am I correct, Ciel Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked, an eyebrow rose curiously. Ciel straightened his posture slightly and nodded with slight pride.

"Yes. Uhm, what exactly _is _the Host Club." He had heard of it in passing, but knew nothing about it. A pleasant smile formed on Sebastian's lips, and rested an arm on the chair he was sitting in, crossing one leg over the other.

"The Host Club is where the rest of the members and I-" Sebastian gestured lightly to the others posed around his chair- "Entertain and charm the beautiful women and in some cases men, who have too much time on their hands." The feminine looking redhead beside Sebastian (aka Grell Sutcliff, one of the biggest flirts in school.) laughed a tad at that.

"So, you just woo women?" Ciel asked, arching a brow.

"Not just that, we treat them with respect and kindness; like Princesses, if you will." William added.

"Yes. And speaking of wooing." Sebastian stood up with a flourish. "I must say though, it's quite the surprise that the son of the Phantomhive house is gay." Ciel colored slightly out of embarrassment, holding up his hands and waving them.

"N-No you've got the wrong idea-"

"You've got 'em blushin' already, Seb." Eric teased, snickering a bit when his friend Alan gave him a look that seemed to say 'Behave'. Ciel had seen the two at lunch occasionally (not to mention how every girl seemed to fawn over and chat about them.) Sebastian, who was obviously not paying the slightest bit of attention to him, clapped his hands together and smiled devilishly.

"So, what's your preference?"

"M-My what?" Ciel asked, mouth hanging open a bit in a rather undignified way.

"You know, do you like 'The cool' type?" He asked, gesturing to William.

"No-"

"The flirty' type?"

"I prefer my men older and more stoic, but he _is_ sort of cute~" Grell said, waggling his fingers at Ciel.

"The 'wild' type?" Ronald shrugged and waved.

"You-"

"Or maybe you fancy more than one love?" Sebastian continued, gesturing to Eric and Alan and still not giving Ciel a word in edgewise. Alan rolled his eyes but smiled politely while Eric gave him a mock solute.

"It's not like that!" Ciel finally got out, backing up slowly. "I was just looking for a quiet place to…work…" the rest of his sentence died on his tongue suddenly as Sebastian was close to him, very close. He tilted Ciel's chin upwards, to get a better look at him.

"Or perhaps, you'd like to try me?" He said, voice having dropped an octave. Ciel broke from his light grip and turned swiftly, cheeks aflame as he exited the music room as quick as possible. Sebastian straightened, watching him go curiously.

"He can sure run fast."

**_…To be continued….?_**


	2. Debts and deals!

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Ouran High School Host Club. I am simply modifying them for my own enjoyment :)

Sorry this chapter is short, it's kinda a filler. But it keeps the story going and keeps you guys at bay until I can get the time to post the next chap! :D

* * *

If Ciel didn't know any better, he would say that the Host Club was making a giant effort to gain his attention. And to his dismay, it was working. The club seemed to pop up everywhere, in conversations (and quite literally at times) and it annoyed him to no end, but at the same time his curiosity over the whole thing grew.

They had decided to grace the lunchroom with their _glorious_ presence today, and the area was constantly filled with shrieking and high-pitched giggling.

Mey-Rin, a very clumsy classmate of his looked over at their table wistfully.

"They're all so wonderful, aren't they?" Mey-Rin's friend Finny shrugged and skewered a piece of chicken harshly with his eating utensil, frowning slightly.

"C'mon ladies one at a time, there's enough time for each one of you special swans." Ronald said smoothly, his voice breaking through the room's droning chatter.

"Swans?" Ciel muttered incredulously, actually snorting. Mey-Rin squeaked suddenly, as Ronald made eye contact with her and winked, grinning. Ciel almost felt the need to ask if she needed medical attention by the way she was blushing and giggling.

"I'll never understand how women can take them seriously." Finny said, shaking his head. As if on cue, several more squeals rang through the lunchroom.

* * *

Roaming around the school to find a place to study was becoming a very annoying routine in Ciel's life. And of course, as if there was some kind of gravitational pull, he came to stand in front of that stupid third music room.

He hesitated, all most extending a hand and going in, but he shook his head, chastising himself for being so curious about something so stupid. He turned around an-

"Hey watch out!" Ran right into Grell Sutcliff. He noticed only to late the blue ornate glass vase Grell was carrying and watched, horrified, as it fell to the ground and shattered.

"Idiot, watch where you're going!" Grell growled.

"Oh, my. That vase was an antique, going up for the school's upcoming auction." Alan said, starring worriedly at the remnants that now littered the floor.

"It wasn't my fault!" Grell announced, taking a step back. Ciel gulped, laughing nervously.

"I'll uh, pay you back..?" William gave him a skeptical look.

"Do you even have eight million euros?" Ciel almost chocked on air.

"E-EIGHT MILLION?!"

_Oh my God, my parents are going to murder me._

"I'll take that as a big no. What should we do, Seb?" Grell asked, turning to look at the Host Club president, who looked very serious all of the sudden.

"Have you ever herd the saying "When in Rome, do as the Roman's do?" Ciel? If you cannot pay the money, there is only one thing you _can _do. Starting from today, you are a Host!" Sebastian declared.

"A h-host?" Ciel cringed.

_Mother, father, I have been snatched away by a group of fools who call themselves a "Host Club."_


End file.
